The Star Wars
by writer215
Summary: Complete and Total AU: Axl Lance and his brother Gerx are the sons of one of the last remaining Jedi, Daxen Lance. They are in hiding on Tatooine, when one day Daxen dissapears. With the help of a local bartender who is more than he seems, Axl and Gerx race to rescue their father from The Citadel. I don't own Star Wars, but I do own Axl, Gerx, and Daxen.
1. Character Descriptions

**Axl Lance:**

He is a doppleganger of Atton Rand, specifically "Jedi Flyboy-Atton Rand" by elsati on Deviantart.

**Daxen Lance**

He is a doppleganger of Rahm Kota from the Force Unleashed games

**Solo**

He is a doppleganger of Han Solo, though he is less clean shaven

**Gerx Lance**

He is a doppleganger of Young Anakin Skywalker (Jake Lloyd) at the end of The Phantom Menace

**Vader**

He looks like Darth Malgus but slightly younger/more human looking


	2. Chapter 1

A Long Time Ago in A Galaxy Far Far Away…

_The Age of Peace has ended. At the turn of the last century, The Galactic Republic fell to the Dark Knights known as the Sith. The Republic's peace keepers, known as Jedi held their own in a four-week war against their mortal enemies, but the fight was for naught, for the Sith outnumbered the Jedi. The Republic faded and the Empire was formed. With all of the Jedi wiped out, and their hopes destroyed, the good citizens had no choice but to follow the empire's commands. Unknown to them, The Jedi were not quite extinct. Jedi Master Daxen Lance and his two sons, Axl and Gerx escaped to the desert planet of Tatooine, where the Empire does not care to reach. Although Daxen is aging, he trains his sons daily in the ways of the Force, the mystic guide to the Jedi and the combat forms of the lightsaber wielder, in hope that one day they will lead a Rebel Force that can take back the galaxy he remembers…_

I

Eighteen Year Old Axl Lance sat on his bunk meditating. His father, Daxen and younger brother, Gerx were outside, sparring. While Axl was already adept at sparring, he; according to his father lacked the deep connection with the Force that his brother had already garnered. And so, here was shirtless and barefoot, legs crossed and eyes closed, attempting to deepen his connection to the Force.

Axl closed his eyes and reached out to the world around him. He felt Gerx and his father tiring from their sparring, he felt the life forms across Tatooine's surface, the Banthas and Tuskens and Jawas. He expanded the diameters of his senses slightly further, to the civilized parts of the planet. He felt a string of emotions boiling up from various populi across the planet.

Standing, he pulled on his shirt and jacket and slipped on a pair of plain leather shoes as he walked outside of their home to where his father and brother were sparring.

"I felt all of Tatooine father!" Axl called to them. They were down the ridge from their residence.

Using the Force to propel himself, he leapt off the ridge and landed near where his father and brother stood, lightsabers deactivated. They turned to face Axl.

"Congratulations son." Daxen said.

"Thank You sir."

"I mastered use of the Force _ages_ ago!" Gerx remarked.

"What's so special about someone that should have been where you are now five years ago?"

"Shut Up brat." Axl told him.

"Hey!" Their Father exclaimed placing a hand on each of their chests.

"Gerx, hit the 'fresher, Axl go back home. I have things I need to take care of in Mos Eisley.

Axl nodded, using the Force to leap the ridge back to the residence. Inside, Gerx was already in the shower. Axl decided to get some lightsaber practice in. Using the Force, he called his Lightsaber to his hand and ignited its yellow blade. He then activated the practice ball.

Using his weapon, he batted away blaster bolts one at a time, then two, then three, until the ball dropped to the floor.

Axl deactivated his weapon and got changed for bed, as nightfall had arrived. Gerx had, after his shower, went straight for bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Early morning came, and Daxen was still not back.

Axl reached out with the Force, trying to sense his father.

He sensed hundreds of strangers, but no familiar presence.

t feel him should go look for seen a man about 5

**about boy, come with me.s couch. **

**day to discuss our next move in taking back the Republic. However, before we could some Imperial Troops came in here and arrested him. I dont answer any questions.**Why didn

**ever seen talkinm disguised a different way evry time.**So where do you think they might have taken him?I told t know. Your father was a Jedit use that force of Citadel.t he thought of that?

t be back one way or the yu just wait a minute!I have a stake in this, I wit ya! T-6, Report destination and is Captain Solo, I

**the Voice replied **

**Solo replied. **

**ve succeeded in your mission. Perhaps you **

**Solo paled, but his voice did not crack as he said: **

**ll be great!**What the hell was that?During the Age of Peace, I knew your father. I often flew him on incognito missions for the Jedi Order. At the formation of The Empire, I joined up. I rose to the top of Lord Vaders ways, and accepted me into his .So you have a plan?t particularly like the smile on his face


	4. Chapter 3

Solo led Axl and Gerx through the hallways of the Citadel. The Jedi were handcuffed, and Solo was behind them, a blaster pointed at each of their backs. On Solo's belt were the boys' lightsabers. "Here's your cell." Solo said, gruffly. He open the door and shoved them inside, then shut the door, winking as he did. Both boys were stripped down to being shirtless and barefoot. Gerx took a seat on the bench in the cell, while Axl began to pace. "What if he lied to us?" Axl worried aloud. "Can we trust him? Did you sense deception?" he asked his brother. Gerx shook his head. "No, I think we can trust him. He's got to keep up pretenses though." Axl nodded. "I suppose you're right…" He mused. "I wonder how his meal with Darth Vader is going." Gerx said. *** The meal was going well. Solo was sitting across a long table from The Emperor's right-hand enforcer, who was as intimidating as his name made him sound. Vader was at least six feet tall, well-muscled and dressed entirely in black. Even his face was covered by a hood. He usually wore a face mask as well, but had removed it to eat. "Well, Solo?" Solo looked up from his food. "Well What my Lord?" "Where have you been? Why did you cut off contact?" Vader's voice was harsh. "I got in really deep with the Rebels. I didn't want to risk getting caught." Solo said. Vader smiled under his hood. "Good. So can you give me a list of conspirators against the Empire?" Solo made eye contact with Vader before replying. "Your most recent capture is among the leaders. I brought his sons with me. They've already been put in cells." "Very good." Vader said. "So, if I may ask Lord Vader, how did you know where The Jedi was?" "I reached out with The Force and detected three Jedi presences on Tatooine. One was very powerful, one was quite powerful and one was incredibly weak. I knew there were Jedi there, I just had to wait until they showed themselves. Daxen Lance did exactly that. There are wanted posters for every living Jedi spread throughout the galaxy. Someone had seen Lance on Tatooine, going into that Cantina and called the local troop force." Solo nodded. "Ingenious, My Lord." "I know." Vader replied. "Now, on to business." He slid back his hood only enough for him to fit his face mask back in place. "You should fetch the Jedi's sons for interrogation, while I retrieve their father." Solo nodded and walked off to fulfill his orders. *** The Boys were sleeping when he got back to the cell. They were back to back on the bench, legs outstretched, with their heads on each other's shoulders. Solo shot a blaster bolt at the wall above them and they woke with a start, each leaping to their feet and assuming a fighting stance. (Well, as much of a fighting stance as one can assume when they are handcuffed…) "I've got to take you to interrogation." Solo told them. "What about our father?" Axl demanded. "Vader's bringing him, apparently they're torturing you together." He led them down the hallway to a large chamber with three metal beds sitting upright. "Remove your pants." A deep voice said. Stepping out of the shadows was a tall man in black robes, hood up and a face mask covering his features. The Boys did as they were instructed, and Solo took their pants off to another room. "Now step onto a bed." They did so, the foot platform cold under their bare feet. Vader strapped them to the bed with leather that ran across their bodies. Then he motioned at a back door and their father was dragged in. He too was in only his underwear. The troops shoved him on a bed. "Now Jedi Master Lance you will answer our questions or your sons will die." Vader said. Solo was standing in the corner, by a large control panel, watching all of this unfold. The boys' lightsabers still hung from his belt. "Question Number 1: Where is the Rebel Base?" "There is no Rebel Base." "Solo." Vader said. Solo pressed a button on the control panel, and Gerx cried out in agony as plasma ripped through his bare back in several places. Axl couldn't feel his brothers nor his father's pain through the Force, but he knew he wouldn't, the Citadel was designed to be Force-proof. Axl glanced at his brother, whose head was slack on his shoulder. "Now, Jedi, Where is the Rebel Base?" Vader demanded. "I told you, there is not an actual base!" his father exclaimed. "We communicate over a secure HoloCommunications Channel that the Empire didn't know about." Didn't until now… Axl thought. "Very Well, give me the names of your co-conspirators!" Vader demanded. "I cannot. We all used code names so we could not be betrayed." "I grow tired of your insolence!" Vader declared, igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at Axl. "I will slice your son's head off unless you comply!" "The contact information is in my home on Tatooine, I do not have it memorized!" Daxen replied. "Very Well. Solo release them!" Vader ordered, and swept out of the room. Solo released the boys, Axl first, then Gerx. Axl caught Gerx, who was still unconscious. Solo moved to Daxen and unstrapped him. "I'll get your clothes." He said. While he was gone, Daxen kneeled next to Gerx, checking his vitals. "He'll live." Daxen told Axl. Solo returned with their clothes. Axl and Daxen dressed themselves, then quickly dressed Gerx as well. Vader returned shortly thereafter. "Solo, return with them to Tatooine, make sure they don't contact anyone. If they do, kill the youngest." Solo bowed. "Yes my Lord." He said. They went back to the ship, where they laid Gerx in the med area bed. Axl, Daxen and Solo took to the cockpit. "So, what do we do now?" Axl asked. Solo shook his head. "We have to contact the others." Daxen said. "Lord Vader will want blood if that happens." "Kill me." Axl said. "What?" Daxen asked. "My connection to the Force is the weakest. Solo, shoot me when father contacts the others." 


	5. Chapter 4

"No." Daxen said firmly.

"I will not let my son be killed for the sake of appeasing that traitor."

"Then what will we do?" Solo demanded.

"We will call our friends to Tatooine. If you do not return to the Citadel with us, Vader will surely unleash his fleet upon us there. He will not, however be expecting a full defensive force waiting for him. While the Rebel fleet fights off Vader's fleet in space, Vader will surely come down here with some Sith underlings and we shall duel with lightsabers and the Force."

"It's a plan." Solo said.

They soon landed on Tatooine. Inside their home, Axl set Gerx down on the couch while Daxen contacted the Rebels throughout the Galaxy.

"They will be here within the day." Daxen said. He joined Axl in watching Gerx sleep. Axl felt him reach out with the Force.

"He'll be fine, eventually." Daxen assured Axl.

Solo, Axl and Daxen didn't sleep a wink that night. The next morning, Axl walked outside and saw that a fleet of old warships, collected from junkyards forming a blockade around Tatooine. He called for his father, who came running.

"They have arrived father." Axl said.

"Good." Daxen said.

"It'll be a short time before the Imperials will be here too." As he spoke, The Imperials arrived in a force that was larger than that of the Rebels.

"Solo, Get out here!" Daxen called.

Solo came running.

"I want you to fly the shuttle up there and help the Rebels." Daxen said.

"Axl and I will stay here and wait for Darth Vader."

Solo nodded and went for the ship.

The battle began instantly, fighters going down on each side, some crashing into the far desert and some being obliterated instantly.

Darth Vader and two of his acolytes walked in rank towards a Sith Shuttle on the lead Star Destroyer.

"The Fleet will crush the Rebellion today." Vader said. "But our job will be more difficult. We must engage in a duel with the last known Jedi on the surface."

The acolytes nodded. "Our lives are to be given in your service Lord." They said in unison. Vader piloted the ship out into space, above the battle, then maneuvered towards the desert planet.

Axl sensed three presences on the fast approaching shuttle. He called for his father.

"They're coming, and they outnumber us."

Daxen nodded.

"Remember, the Force is your ally. And take this." He handed Axl Gerx's Lightsaber.

"Thanks." Axl said.

The ship landed down the ridge, in the area where they practiced dueling.

Darth Vader was the first one down the landing ramp. Daxen approached him.

Both men ignited their lightsabers.

From the ramp came two more men, dressed in black robes and less heavily armored than Vader. Axl ignited his lightsabers, yellow and blue blades meeting in a cross.

Each of the Acolytes activated a red lightsaber of their own.

Axl met each of their blades with one of his own. It was difficult, but with a wave of the Force, he managed to push one of them onto his back, and focus on the other.

Daxen dueled Vader across the desert, each man using their maximum skill level in both lightsaber dueling and the Force.

Gerx awoke to war. He dressed quickly and grabbed a blaster before running outside to see his father dueling Lord Vader and his brother dueling two acolytes at once.


	6. Chapter 5

The distraction was an open opportunity for the Acolyte, who swung his lightsaber at Axl's shoulder, and his arm dropped from his body.

At the same time, Vader gained the upper hand in the duel with Daxen and drove his weapon into the eldest Jedi's heart.

Gerx saw it all. His brother, lying bleeding on the sand from his shoulder stump, and his father, dead from a stab through the heart. The remaining acolyte was checking on his companion's corpse.

Gerx closed his eyes and summoned both his brothers saber and his own, leaping from his homestead down onto the Acolyte who had moved and was about to kill his brother. He drove the blade through the man's skull and into his body, before he deactivated it, flipped over the corpse and rushed Vader, who made an arc towards Gerx's neck. Gerx felt the heat of the lightsaber and knew no more.

Axl managed to move enough to see his brother's head hit the dirt, separated from his body.

_Run Axl._ He heard the ghost of his father's voice in his mind.

Reluctantly, he got up and ran for the descending ship of Captain Solo and ran up the landing dock.

"What happened?" Solo asked.

"Dead… Brother… Father… Dead."

"Well, I've got good news. The Empire's been driven away from the orbit."

"Good." Axl breathed. Then a realization hit him.

"Homestead… Destroy…." Thankfully, Solo caught on and swept towards Axl's home, letting loose a heavy range of firepower and in the process destroying the contact information for the rest of the Rebels.

The Jedi Interceptor took off into space.

"Where too now?" Axl asked.

"We've got a rendezvous at Kashyyk." Solo said.

A few days later, Axl was released from Medical Treatment by the Rebel Doctors at Kashyyk. His severed arm had been replaced with a metal one, with all the wires showing.

He padded in bare feet out to the watchtower area outside the medical center. Standing there was Solo and a tall furry creature, who Axl recognized as a Wookie.  
"Axl, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Chewbacca."

Axl shook the beast's furry hand.

The Wookie growled something.

"He wants to know how you are feeling." Solo translated.

"Better. Well enough for justice."

"You'll have it." Solo assured him.

"We're going to make a plan, take on the Empire and restore Peace to the Galaxy."


End file.
